The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation plant, named Carrier's Fiesta, which was originated by me by crossing numbered but unnamed and unpatented seedlings.
The new cultivar was the result of a breeding program undertaken by me in my commercial nursery at Encinitas, Calif. by cross-breeding numbered but unnamed and unpatented seedlings; nursery numbers 1981 and 1743.
Typically, carnation plants, botanically known as the species Dianthus caryophyllus, are very prone to fungi and root rots, and have a tendency to burst their calyx causing "splits" as the flowers open fully. The primary objectives of this breeding program were to produce a cultivar of "new" color combined with greatly improved resistance to soil-borne diseases and "splitting". These objectives were fully achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of principal characteristics which are outstanding in my new cultivar, Carrier's Fiesta, and which distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other carnations of which I am aware:
1. Superior resistance to soil-borne diseases such as Fusarium oxysporium, and F. roseum and root-rots such as damping off, water molds, and the like;
2. Large serrated flowers which open fully without bursting the calyx and causing "splits";
3. A distinctive and attractive pink-orange flower color which fades slightly to peach, or strawberry pink.
The closest commercial variety to which it compares is Tangerine.
Asexual reproduction of my new carnation variety by side shoot cuttings rooted in peat and "Perlite" under mist, as performed under my direction and control at Encinitas, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.